1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device that cuts a recording medium at a specific position, to a control method of the recording device, and to a program for controlling the recording device.
2. Related Art
Recording devices (printers) that continuously produce tickets and other slips of a regular size by recording images and cutting the recording medium (roll paper) at a regular interval are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2011-178168.
In order to product slips of a regular size, such recording devices must cut the recording medium at the appropriate position. To do this, some recording devices cut the recording medium at the appropriate position by using a recording medium having position detection marks prerecorded at a constant interval in the conveyance direction, and optically detect these marks when producing tickets to adjust the position of the recording medium based on the detected marks.
Recording media having pre-recorded position detection marks, however, are specialized products, and the availability of specialized recording media having pre-recorded position detection marks for producing tickets is not always assured. There is, therefore, a need for being able to appropriately calculate the cutting position of the recording medium using the shape of the recording medium so that the recording medium can be cut at the appropriate position even when using a recording medium that does not have pre-recorded position detection marks.